


last christmas

by mariette



Series: It's A Stucky Christmas [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, sarah rogers loves her sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariette/pseuds/mariette
Summary: She was the most compassionate and loving person he'd ever met. When Bucky got kicked out of his home Sarah took him in with open arms. When the two of them came back from a day out and Bucky was covered in bruises due to the fights they got into she tended to him without hesitation. There was no one better to be a mother than Sarah Rogers.





	last christmas

Steve thought of his mother often. Any moment he had to himself he couldn't help but think of what his life would be like if she were still alive. Surely he and Bucky would be struggling less with her help. Even though the boys would tell her she should be working less and let them take on a bigger workload she would still do a double any chance she got. Steve thought that if he had pushed harder for her  to stay home then maybe, just maybe she wouldn’t have died. 

 

His fondest memory of his mother was the last Christmas they’d spent together. Bucky brings up that day often too. Especially around the holidays when Steve is missing her just a little bit more.

 

It wasn't an average Christmas that year. No, on this day there was a blizzard going on which forced the family of three to have to stay in for the day much to both Bucky and Sarah’s dismay. It wasn't that they didn’t  _ want _ to be home with Steve on Christmas. It’s just that, working on Christmas meant more money and more money meant more food on the table and more medication for Steve. However, Steve didn't mind in the slightest.

 

He was the first one awake that morning. His eyelids cracked open to the sound of the wind rattling the bedroom window. Once he looked over and saw the blizzard he hopped out of bed and ran over to Bucky’s to wake him up.

 

“Bucky,” he said. Bucky didn't do anything except lightly snore. Steve pushed on his arm yet there was still nothing.

 

“Bucky!” he yelled. He pushed much harder this time and Bucky’s eyes fluttered open.

 

“What? What?” He asked looking as if he'd just seen a ghost. Steve cracked a smile and sat on Bucky's bed.

 

“It's snowing,” he said. Bucky turned to the window and his face fell immediately.

 

“Guess no work for you today, Buck,” Steve said. He slid down next to Bucky and laid his head on his chest.

 

“That’s not a  _ good _ thing, sport,” Bucky said.

 

“Yeah, spending time with me on Christmas isn’t a good thing,” Steve said. He began to get up from the bed but Bucky grabbed at his arm and kept him from leaving.

 

“Stop. You know what I meant,” he said. Steve sank back down and smiled to himself. He knew Bucky meant well and was only working himself half to death to support he and his mother. As much as it pained him for not being able to do the same, he’d be grateful for him forever. 

 

Bucky always had heat radiating from his body and it made Steve particularly happy on freezing nights where the mounds of blankets just weren't enough. So when the morning of the blizzard came he was more than happy to be wrapped up in Bucky’s arms. Unfortunately, it was stopped short.

 

“Boys? Are you up?” Sarah asked from outside their bedroom door. Steve sprung out of bed and Bucky sat up so quickly he'd almost given himself whiplash. Once Steve was on his own bed he called out to his mother.

 

“Yeah we’re awake,” he said. Sarah cracked open the door with a smile on her face.

 

“Spose’ you saw the snow out there?” She asked Bucky.

 

“Yeah. No way I'm gonna make it to the docks today. You're not going in are you?” He asked. She shook her head. Her soft blonde hair fell over her shoulders.

 

That's what Steve loved the most about his mom. Everything about her seemed so sweet and innocent. She was the most compassionate and loving person he'd ever met. When Bucky got kicked out of his home Sarah took him in with open arms. When the two of them came back from a day out and Bucky was covered in bruises due to the fights they got into she tended to him without hesitation. There was no one better to be a mother than Sarah Rogers. Even still, the two couldn't ever tell her about their relationship. She never asked them about girls or marriage but Steve knew it would break her heart if she found out who Steve truly loved.

 

“I'm about to make some breakfast. Stevie, do you wanna help?” She asked. Steve got up with no hesitation.

 

“Sure, Ma,” he said. As he walked past her he gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered Merry Christmas into her ear. She smiled as he went to the kitchen and looked back at Bucky.

 

“I'm glad you're not going in today. He needs us here,” she said.

 

“Yeah. I know,” he said.

 

She left the room and made her way to the kitchen. Bucky heard them moving pans around and the gas stove click to life. He thought about the small flame flickering and illuminating Steve’s face. The amber color accentuating all his curves and the color of his eyes. His hands carefully moving the pan onto the fire smothering the dancing flames. He pulled himself out of the bed and padded his way to the bathroom. As he made his way there he watched Sarah and Steve work together. Their backs were to him but he still knew that Sarah had her heart warming motherly smile on. The way they moved together in the kitchen was like clockwork. Steve would reach for a utensil and Sarah would already have it in her hand ready to give to him. She would move around him to grab something from the fridge and he'd already be close to the stove so she could squeeze through. It was beautiful to watch.

 

As Bucky got into the shower Steve and Sarah were happily working on making omelets. Steve first started with Bucky’s. He grabbed at the bacon, green peppers, and cheese adding them into the egg mixture that had already started to solidify. Sarah turned her attention to Steve’s careful hands. She watched him slowly placing each ingredient into the pan as if it needed to be perfect. She knew that it needed to be.

 

“You sure know what he likes,” she said. He was only half paying attention when she spoke. His hands worked still. Placing the ingredients and flipping the omelet. He shrugged.

 

“Spend enough time with someone you don’t get much of a choice besides knowing a lot about them,” he said.

 

“Yeah, that’s true. When your father and I were together he’d know exactly what to order me at a restaurant or what to make me when I was feeling down. It’s nice to have a partner to rely on like that,” she said.

 

Steve wasn’t sure if it was just his mind playing tricks on him or if he’d actually heard her say what she said. He thought that maybe he’d heard her wrong as her facial expression was still as smooth as it were before. As if she’d just told him about the weather and not about his  _ partner _ .

 

“What?” he asked. She smiled again. He never got tired of her smile.

 

“Oh, I’m just saying. He’s lucky to have you,” she said.

 

“Mom I-”

 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. You don’t need to explain yourself. I already know.”

 

Steve didn’t reply right away. His heart rate began to increase and his breath had caught in his throat. His mother knew about he and Bucky. He was so  _ stupid _ to think that she wouldn’t find out. His mother could sense something from miles away. She was the most attentive person he knew how could he think for one second that she wouldn’t find out. As he was stuck in a spiral of thoughts a soft hand landed on top of his own. He snapped out of it and looked at his mom. Her face was so understanding and happy he couldn’t help but talk. Even though what he should have done was run out of the house and never look back.

 

“How long have you known?” he asked.

 

“I’d suspected something ever since you two became friends. But, really, it was when you asked me if he could move in,” she said. Steve sighed and looked down. He was at the brink of tears. His own mother was going to stop loving him and he didn’t think he could handle the heartbreak.

 

“What? A friend can’t ask to help out another friend without it implying something?” he asked getting defensive.

 

“Honey, you came to me broken down. You were having a panic attack before you even got the words out that he needed us. There wasn’t a time that I would  _ ever _ turn someone away but the passion that you had behind asking me was astonishing. It looked like your entire soul was being crushed at the thought of Bucky being in danger. It meant more to you than just helping a friend and I knew that. And do you know what? I think it’s perfect. Sometimes, the universe will grace us with the person that fits with us the most. Like a puzzle piece you two found each other. There is nothing I want more on this Earth than for you to be happy, healthy, and loved. So far you have all of that with Bucky. And there is no one that can tell me otherwise. Especially not you,” she said. Steve stood there stunned as he expected anything else from her but that.

 

“You’re not going to kick me out?” he asked. She dropped her smile then. Her arm immediately went around his shoulders and she kissed the top of his head. She set her head against his and sighed.

 

“I would never do that to you. I love you the same today just as I did yesterday and the day before that,” she said. Steve was crying now. He was about to wipe at his tears but Sarah caught it instead.

 

“No need to cry, my love. It’s Christmas and we have a delicious breakfast to cook up. How’s about we finish Bucky’s and get yours going, hmm?” she asked. Steve nodded his head and smiled up at her.

 

“I love you, Mom.” he said.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Bucky opened the bathroom door, then. Steve sniffled and wiped at his face. They both turned to him. His hair was still dripping wet and he had changed into a different pair of pajamas.

 

“Did I miss something?” he asked as he noticed Steve’s red and puffy eye. Steve shook his head.

 

“Nope. Just talkin’. Your omelet is ready,” he said. He set the plate down on the table and sat next to Bucky’s seat.

 

“What’d you get me for Christmas?” Bucky asked.

 

“I can’t tell you that!” he said.

 

Sarah turned back to the stove paying attention to Steve’s now cooking breakfast. The two boys bickered behind her but she was lost in her own thoughts to hear what they had to say. She smiled to herself. Steve would be okay even after she was gone and that’s all she cared about. That’s the best present they could give her.


End file.
